Sacrifices
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Ritsuka lost Soubi and his brother in a battle to the death. Ritsuka is now own his own. Not only that..He became a blank fighter! What will Ritsuka do with his abusive sacrifice? What will he do if Soubi just appears out of no where? PLEASE READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is Ritsuka! I have come with a loveless story! WOOOOOTTT! I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES LOVELESS! ( I wish XD) Anyway this is my first LOVELESS Fanfiction. I have made another one on PEACEMAKER if you want to check it out! XD I hope you enjoy it! Please review and send in some ideas if you want to be a part of the story! Hehe It is weird because my real name is actually Ritsuka! Ritsuka Takashi! If you want to contact me personally email me at .com. Let's get to the story already haha!ENJOY!**

**Sacrifices**

' **Semei is alive?'**

' **Why hasn't that baka Soubi told me?', a small boy asked himself in rage.**

**Soubi was staring at the boy with apologetic eyes. He threw out another spell to their attackers and pushed Ritsuka behind him.**

**Ritsuka protested and once again went to Soubi's side. Soubi bit his lip to hold back a snarl. **

" **Ritsuka….Get back…" he said in his now dying anger.**

**Ritsuka shook his head furiously and looked across the battle field to his older brother. **

"**Semei! Why?" he called out.**

**Semei grinned evilly. " It is your destiny!" he laughed darkly. Semei threw another spell back and everything went black.**

**Ritsuka shot up in bed and gasped. His cheeks were wet with tears.**

**Ritsuka had lost Soubi in that battle. He died along with his brother. **

**Ritsuka wiped away his tears. " Dammit why am I still sulking over that! That was 5 years ago!" he spat at himself as he got out of bed and walked over to the window. He wiped his tears quickly. " A fighter should never cry…." He whispered. " I need more training….Ritsu-sensei.." he whispered. **

**Ritsuka began his training as a fighter when he was 14, a year after the death of his brother and beloved fighter.**

**He sighed as he looked at the time. " Sora-chan.." he whispered. That was the name of his sacrifice. Sora was a cruel demented guy and liked to abuse Ritsuka often if he wouldn't give him his way. **

" **I need to wake him up for school soon….." he sighed as he pulled on his v-neck shirt and tight leather pants. He out on his long coat and pulled on some converses. **

**He grabbed his keys and walked out the door and got in his car and headed off to his sacrifices house. **

**A few minutes later he arrived. He sighed and got out and headed to the door. He took out the spare key and opened it and walked in. " Sora-chan?" he called out. **

**He smiled at the sleeping form of his abnormally beautiful sacrifice. He shook him lightly. " Sora-chan…it is time to wake up.." he whispered as Sora began to move. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleeply. " Ritsuka?" he asked with a glare. " I told you not to wake me!" he said as he slapped Ritsuka hard in the face. Ritsuka said nothing as he stood up straight. " Forgive me master. Please punish me at your own will…" he said as he knelt in front of him.**

**Sora looked at him and grinned. " I was wondering when you'd say that." He said grinning evilly. He sat back on the couch and unzipped his pants. " Suck it." He said darkly.**

**Without saying a word Ritsuka moved up to him and kissed the tip. He then slid his tongue around it and took him deep into his mouth. He left no skin untouched by his tongue. **

**Sora moaned and let his head drop onto the back of the couch. " More…" he moaned as he grabbed Ritsuka's ears and shoved his head down on his length. Ritsuka sucked and ignored the pain that was in his throat. **

**Sora moaned loudly and kept pushing down on Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably but continued to suck harder. **

' **Sensei said to always please your sacrifice…Do everything he asks.' He thought as he sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down faster. **

**Sora gasped as he came in Ritsuka's mouth. " Drink it all." He said still grinning. **

**Ritsuka swallowed the sweet and sticky liquid and pulled back. " Are you satisfied master?" he asked softly. **

**Sora snickered. " Now I can go to school feeling refreshed. Come on or I'll be late." He said sliding on his shoes and grabbing his book bag. **

**They walked out the door and got in the car and drove off to the school. **

**He pulled up to the school a few minutes later and waved Sora off and drove off again. He looked in his back seat and sighed. " Dammit! I forgot my textbooks." He spat as he turned around and headed back to his apartment. He ran up the stairs and unlocked the doors and **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I apologize for the cut off at the end of chapter 1! I say the last sentence again in this chapter and continue on! OoO I wonder what will happen in this one ahahah! Oh I don't have to wonder! I know what's gonna happen! MWAHAHHAHA! I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES LOVELESS! I know it is weird for a guy to write yaoi but, IT IS MY PASSION AND FANTASY AHAHAH! Well here it is Chapter 2!**

**Sacrifices**

He pulled up to the school a few minutes later and waved Sora off and drove off again. He looked in his back seat and sighed. " Dammit! I forgot my textbooks." He spat as he turned around and headed back to his apartment. He ran up the stairs and unlocked the door and walked inside.

" Where did I lay them?" he asked as he threw around the pillows on the couch and spotted the books. He picked them up and once again took of down the stairs and slammed the door of his car and sped off towards the School for Fighters.

He pulled into an empty parking spot and sighed as he locked the car doors and walked into the school. Everyone gave him funny looks because he still had his cat ears and tail. Ritsu demanded that he keep his ears or else. He sighed again as he headed for the stairs.

Once he got to the classroom he sat down and looked out of the window. ' I hate spell class.' He thought as he sighed heavily. A cold hand went on his shoulder and made him shudder.

" Oi, Ritsuka-chan~ You didn't say hey to me today~!" a slightly taller male said. Ritsuka looked at him with a "your point is", look.

"Hey.." he muttered as he went back to looking out of the window.

" Awww Ritsuka-chan don't be like that~! I love you~!" he said near Ritsuka's ear.

Ritsuka jolted and looked back at him again. " Would you stop it already Kira." He sighed as he sat back in his chair.

Kira smiled and began gently rubbing Ritsuka's raven black hair and ears. ' Ritsuka-chan…..Please..Let me get rid of these childish things…I will keep it a secret from Ritsu-sensei..Please?" he asked as he gently bit down on the tip of his cat ear and stroked his long tail.

Ritsuka shuddered and sighed. " No..Now go sit somewhere! Class is about to start.." he said as his voice cracked a little.

Kira noticed it and sighed. " Are you getting sick?" he asked as he sat in front of Ritsuka and turned in his chair so that he could face him. " Ritsuka-chan…what is going on?" he asked looking at Ritsuka with pleading eyes.

Ritsuka sighed. " I am fine….I'm not getting sick so don't worry. I just did a little over straining on my throat." He said sighing as he watched the teacher walk into the room.

" Class has begun. Turn around Kira." He said as he wrote some battle phrases on the board.

"Now here we have an important phrase. This phrase is most useful in battling. You only use this once because it can do damage to your sacrifice if you miss." The teacher began. " After you use this spell you need to have another one backed up because this spell only stops them for a few seconds. In those few seconds you need to send another attack and restrain the enemy completely." He said.

Ritsuka sighed and looked out the window and froze. He saw a head of long blonde hair walk by the gate in a quick flash. He rubbed his eyes and the blonde was gone. ' I imagined it…' he thought as he sighed again.

Ritsuka flinched when he felt a paper fan go across the back of his head. " Aoyagi you need to pay attention..You may be the top fighter but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen." He scolded.

Ritsuka nodded. " Sorry sensei." He said calmly as the class erupted into giggles and laughs.

" Silence class and open your text books to pg. 178 and read for the next 20 minutes. Aoyagi Ritsu-san wanted to see you after class." He said. The class erupted into whispers as they looked at Ritsuka.

" Pssst…Ritsuka-chan…What do you think he needs you for?" he whispered.

Ritsuka shrugged as he continued to read the chapter. Kira sighed and turned back around and read as well.

The next few minutes of class seemed to go by in a flash. The first bell rung that told it was time for to leave. Ritsuka shoved his books in his book-bag and slung it over one of his shoulders.

" Ritsuka-chan~! Wait up~!" Kira called as he ran up behind Ritsuka and put an arm around his shoulder.

Ritsuka shrugged him off and continued to walk down the hall. Ritsuka was getting blushes as he walked down the hall. He was as of now the best looking guy in the school. The girls loved to be around him. Ritsuka didn't really mind that they wanted to be around him. He hung out with some a few times when he didn't have to assist Sora.

Kira caught Ritsuka by his waist and pulled him into his chest. " Ritsuka-chan…..Are you going to get more training?" he asked with dread in his voice.

" Not that I know of now calm down and let me go." He said wiggling out of his grasp. " Well anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat after you visit Ritsu-sensei? We haven't been able to hang out due to our exams…I miss you.." he said with a hint of sadness.

Ritsuka looked at the clock and sighed. " Alright.." he said reluctantly. He didn't really mind going out to eat with Kira every now and then. It was just that Sora would probably dislike the idea.

" Great thanks Ritsuka-chan!" he said laughing and running down the hall. " I will be waiting at the gate!" he called back as he ran down the hall.

Ritsuka couldn't help but smile. ' He never fails to amuse me.' He thought as he neared Ritsu's office. He knocked twice and entered the room.

" You wanted to see me Ritsu-sensei…" he said calmly and emotionlessly.

The man with glasses nodded. " Loveless…I wanted to ask you if your sacrifice is using you properly…Does he ask you to do things for his own selfish needs?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up.

Ritsuka paused but shook his head. " No sir..He is using me properly…I will do everything he asks me to with no failure.. Failure is not an option." He stated.

Ritsu grinned. " Good answer….He is a thousand times more abusive than Semei was….Loveless. Failure is NOT an option so…do not fail me." He said and grinned. " You are the best fighter I have ever created…You surpass Soubi's abilities. You laugh at pain and hate love. You are the perfect creation…Take advantage of that." He said. " You are dismissed." He said as he went back to filling out papers.

Ritsuka bowed and then walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and to the gate where an impatient Kira was waiting. " Let's go." He said as he walked past him.

" Yay~! I thought you were going to come out bloodied up and unable to talk again.." he said smiling a cheeky smile.

" Yeah?" Ritsuka said returning his smile with a crooked grin.

" So Risuka-chan where do you want to go eat at?" he asked.

Ritsuka shrugged. " How about….We go grab a hamburger?" he asked as he walked down the road alongside of Kira.

Kira nodded and smiled. " Anything Ritsuka-chan wants, I want." He said happily.

Ritsuka chuckled and continued to walk down the road. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

" Ritsuka….?" The voice asked.

Ritsuka turned slowly to see a blonde male staring at him in bewilderment…..

**Mwahahah! Who do you think is the BLONDE? IS IT SOUBI? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**RITSUKA-CHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN XD It is here YAY! WHO WAS THE BLONDE? IS IT SOUBI? I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ( I wish I did T^T lol)**

Sacrifices 3

Ritsuka turned slowly to see a blonde male staring at him in bewilderment…..

Ritsuka paused and sighed. " It has been a while…Kio.." he said grinning.

Kio smiled and walked to Ritsuka and patted his shoulder. " You have grown in the past 5 years…Why did you run away..You know your mom ha-" he was cut off.

" Mom died…I know." He said sighing. " She killed herself on overdose." He said softly.

Kira frowned. " You never told me that Ritsuka-chan…Aren't we lovers?" he asked playfully.

Kio frowned and gave Ritsuka a hard stare. " Ritsuka…"he began.

Ritsuka sighed. " He is joking Kio…I am not seeing anyone." He said giving a scolding look to Kira.

Kira sulked and sighed. " I wish it were true…But your sacrifice will never allow you.." he mumbled.

Kio happened to hear it and froze.

Ritsuka slapped his forehead. " Now you've done it Kira." He sighed.

Kio grabbed onto Ritsuka's shoulders hard and began to raise his voice. " Ritsuka! Please tell me you do not have one of those! You know Soubi wouldn't stand for it!" he yelled.

Ritsuka slapped his hands away. " No! Soubi is dead and he left me! Dammit he said he would protect me so don't you dare tell me what he would think! I don't give a fuck what he said or thinks!" he snarled.

Kio only got angrier. " Ritsuka Aoyagi!" he yelled as he slapped him hard across the face.

Ritsuka didn't flinch or yelp. He stood there with a grin on his face. " I feel nothing.." he said darkly. " I have been trained well." He sighed.

Kio took a few steps back. " T-trained….He…Ritsuka….no….what have they done to you…Sou-chan is going to be pissed." He sighed.

Ritsuka paused. ' Sou-chan?...Soubi….S..oubi? SOUBI?' he thought. He was now the one who had Kio by the shoulders. He stared hard into his eyes with need and confusion. " Soubi? Do you know something Kio? Tell me!" he yelled.

Kio was surprised at his tone and surrendered knowing that Ritsuka could kill him if he really wanted to and he'd be able to do absolutely nothing about it.

Kio sighed and shook his head… " Ritsuka…..Soubi….is…not dead…." He whispered.

Ritsuka stumbled and looked up at Kio. " W-what?" he asked as he got closer to him. " Kio! YOU DAMN LIAR! I SAW HIM DIE!" he yelled.

Kio sighed. " Sou-chan…Please help me out here." He said.

A few seconds later a tall blonde male stepped out into view. " Ritsuka…." He said softly.

Ritsuka's mind went blank. He wanted to run into the tall blonde's arms and cry. " S-soubi….." he choked out.

Soubi smiled and walked towards Ritsuka. Each step that Soubi took forward Ritsuka took the same amount back.

Soubi caught him by the waist and pulled him into his chest. Ritsuka was came up to Soubi to his chin in height. Soubi smiled. " You look good…..you have grown…" he whispered into his hair.

Ritsuka was struck with pain and joy. " Soubi…LET ME GO!" he yelled as he pushed him away.

" You bastard!" he yelled as he turned to leave.

Soubi caught him again and kissed him softly but with a little more force than how he used to do it.

Ritsuka was lost in a daze as he was pulled into the kiss. He moaned softly into the kiss but stopped when he saw a shadow beside him.

He broke the kiss and pushed Soubi away and turned to the older male and was looking at him with a serious look. " Sora-chan….It's not what you think…" he whispered.

Sora's face was red with pure rage. He snarled as he punched Ritsuka in the face and caused him to stumble a little. Ritsuka said nothing as he regained his balance and walked back over to Sora. " Do you want me to take you home now?" he asked emotionlessly.

Sora bit his lip and caused it to bleed. He then grinned darkly. " Ritsuka…..stop the bleeding." He said as he gave Soubi a quick glance.

Without hesitation Ritsuka bent down and licked his bottom lip. Sora put his arm around his slightly shorter fighter and stroked his tail. " Good boy." He said as he pulled away. " Take me home Ritsuka." He said.

" Yes master." He said as he took Sora's books and walked alongside him away from the shocked group. Even Soubi was shocked and the anger was clear on his face.

Ritsuka followed his master when he was suddenly pulled into the alley. " Now Ritsuka…You need punishing.." Sora said grinning as he patted the outside of his own pants.

" The same as this morning." He said smiling as he pushed Ritsuka to the ground and put him on his knees and leaned against the wall.

Soubi and the others had followed them and was silently watching them a few feet away. Soubi was getting redder with anger.

Ritsuka said nothing as he unzipped Sora's pants with his teeth and took down his underwear and pulled out his cock and kissed the tip before sucking lightly and then sucked harder.

Sora who was impatient shoved his length into Ritsuka's mouth causing him to make a gag sound.

Soubi was now being held back by Kio and the others.

Sora thrust harder into his mouth and deeper. " Mmmmm…." He moaned.

Ritsuka kept his eyes closed as he sucked really hard as Sora came in his mouth.

" Drink it all." Sora said waiting.

Ritsuka obeyed and drunk up the hot liquid once again. He then pulled back and gasped.

He breathed heavily as he stood again. " Are you satisfied master?" he asked softly.

Sora nodded and smiled. " Yep…..Now if you do this again…..I will rape you until you can't walk anymore!" he laughed darkly. " Do you understand me?" he asked as he slammed him into a wall.

Ritsuka nodded. " As you wish master." He said. Sora then leaned up and kissed him deeply and fast. He bit his lip as he pulled away and it began to bleed. " There." He laughed. " Now walk me home." He said walking out of the alley.

Soubi and the others had hidden themselves out of view but Ritsuka could sense them there being the fighter he is. " He sighed and walked Sora to his doorstep.

" Do you want me to take you to school tomorrow?" he aksed.

Sora shook his head. " Hell no! My friends and I are going out." He said as he slammed the door in his face.

Ritsuka sighed and turned to the tall blonde male behind him. " Soubi…..you need to leave me alone….I am no longer yours." He said as he walked passed him and out the gate.

Soubi quietly followed him…..

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! WOOOOOTTTTT! SOUBI IS ALIVE! YAY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN RITSUKA'S APARTMENT? WILL THINGS GET HEATED UP? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN READERS! IT HAS BEEN AWHILE! T^T Well anyway….Last time on Sacrifices…Soubi is ALIVE! And he is following Ritsuka home! *GASP* Will things get headed up! Find out now! I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS ~!**

**Sacrifices 4**

Soubi quietly followed him…..

Ritsuka sighed knowing the tall blonde was following him. He decided that when he got to the house he would quickly slam the door in his face.

Soubi expected something so he grabbed his wrist before he could open the door.

" Ritsuka….please…..Let me talk to you…" he whispered and pleaded.

Ritsuka held back a snarl as he ripped his arm away from Soubi's touch. " Like hell I let you! Soubi what is your problem? Why? It is your damn fault!" he yelled before he unlocked the door and slammed it in his face.

Soubi sighed and went around the back and came in through the side window like he used to do when Ritsuka was a kid. He knew that he would keep it unlocked. He had secretly visited Ritsuka through the window as he slept for the past five years.

Ritsuka snarled when he saw the blonde male behind him. He whipped around and pressed his back against the front door. " WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled in rage.

Soubi took fast steps toward Ritsuka and grabbed him by his waist and kissed him deeply.

' Baka…Soubi…' Ritsuka thought as he tried to push him away. He was surprised that his pushes was weakening and he was submitting to his tall blonde love.

Soubi, after a few more moments of kissing, finally pulled back and sighed. " Will you please not run anymore…" he whispered. He hugged Ritsuka into his chest and sighed. " I have missed you so much.." he whispered again.

Ritsuka was standing there in his arms speechless and sad. " Why…did you leave me?" he asked softly. " Why were you pretending to be dead. You have no idea how much it hurt to know that you were dead!" he yelled again.

Soubi sighed. " I know Ritsuka…..I love you.." he whispered.

Ritsuka snarled and pushed him away. " You do not love me! DO NOT SAY THAT!" he yelled.

Soubi was shocked at his sudden rage. He was used to being told not to say ' I love you', but never was Ritsuka this angry when he said it.

Ritsuka backed up and slumped onto the couch.

Soubi soon sat beside him and looked at him softly. " I really do though.." he whispered.

Ritsuka blushed and looked down into his hands. " I hate love…" he whispered.

Soubi smiled softly. ' Damn that Ritsu! He is the reason for this behavior! How dare he touch him! At least….He didn't take his ears….' He thought.

Ritsuka was now looking into Soubi's deep eyes. " What?" he wondered as his tail flickered from side to side.

Soubi smiled. ' He still has a little of his old self…' he thought as he stroked Ritsuka's now long tail.

Ritsuka blushed and went back to looking at his hands. " Where were you..Soubi?" he asked finally.

Soubi paused and smiled. " Is that an order?" He asked.

Ritsuka shook his head. " No….you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." he said.

Soubi frowned. That wasn't the answer he used to get. He used to get an angry Ritsuka pushing him out of the window and onto the balcony telling him to leave.

" I was with Kio…." He said softly.

Ritsuka sighed and nodded. " Then…why did you wait until now to come back and tell me you were alive?" he asked.

Soubi sighed. " Because….I wanted you to grow up with a normal life…But it looks like what I intended backfired…What did that Bastard do to you?" he whispered as he pressed his lips to his head and sighed. " Please forgive me Ritsuka….I just wanted what was best for you." He whispered again. He caressed his cheek and smiled.

Ritsuka sighed. " Well It did backfire…..Don't blame Ritsu….I was the one who asked him to train me…..I wanted to protect someone…I wanted to show the world that I would do anything and everything for my sacrifice and never leave them until they told me to leave. Even when they'd tell me to leave I would watch from a good distance to insure their safety. You see Soubi…I want to be used…I want life to be interesting instead of boring….so this is what I chose." He whispered.

Soubi was staring at him in bewilderment. " Ritsuka…this is not meant for you…..Please stop…" he whispered.

Ritsuka shook his head. " You of all should know that I can't do that so please….don't ask me to." He said as he stood.

" Would you care for anything to drink….since I can't get rid of you I guess that I will have to deal with you." He said grinning a cheeky grin.

Soubi smiled. ' Yes…that is my Ritsuka..' he thought smiling and nodding. " That would be great." He whispered as he followed Ritsuka into the kitchen.

Ritsuka smiled as he made them a drink. They sat together and talked about the past five years until they both fell asleep against each other's shoulder.

' Soubi….' Ritsuka thought as he leaned against him and smiled.

Soubi smiled in his sleep and cuddled with Ritsuka.

Little did these to know the heartache's and struggles that were ahead…..

**And that is it for this chapter! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! It may sound like it but it isn't. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I want to make this story at least 15 chapters long so please stay with me! I will be trying to update every two to three days! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**-Ritsuka-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY READERS! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I am studying for my college midterm! Wah! I have to take it tomorrow! Wish me luck haha! PREVIOUSLY on SACRIFICES, Soubi has returned and is with Ritsuka now. What troubles will befall them? There will be some HEATED Scenes coming soon! Something big and YAOI-LICIOUS is going to happen REALLY SOON! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!PLZZ Reviews lets me know that you want me to continue, so if you like the story please review! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS!~ (T^T)**

Sacrifices 5

Soubi woke the next morning with a slight pain in his neck. " Nn….Where am I?" he wondered as he sat up. He then remembered as soon as he stared at the beautiful grown boy beside him. He smiled and caressed his cheek.

" Ritsuka….Wake up…You are going to be late for class." He whispered smiling and gently kissing his cheek.

Ritsuka stirred and sat up slowly. He sighed as he looked at the clock. " Dammit….I'm already late….Rits-sensei wanted me to come by and see him before class this morning…..Now I'm gonna hear it.." he groaned as he got up of the couch and headed for the bathroom.

Soubi frowned. " Ritsuka…I don't want you to go back to that school….Please…Enroll in another school…" he whispered.

Ritsuka frowned and shook his head. " Nope…" he said bluntly.

Ritsuka went to the bedroom and dug through his dressers and grabbed a tight black shirt and some black jeans and slid them on. He grabbed his shoes at the door and sighed.

" Soubi….You need to go back to Kio's now…I have to go check on Sora-chan after school so I won't be at home much today." He said running to the kitchen and grabbing some bread and shoving it in his mouth before walking out the door followed by Soubi who had quickly slid his shoes on.

" Ritsuka, please don't." he said again grabbing his wrist gently.

Ritsuka jerked away and frowned. " Soubi! Stop it! No go home!" he yelled.

" Is that an order?" he asked emotionlessly.

Ritsuka grit his teeth but spit a quick 'yes' out and slammed his car door and drove off.

Soubi sighed and pulled out a cigarette and puffed it and headed down the street to Kio's house.

Ritsuka pulled up at school and ran down the hall to Ritsu's room. He knocked and waited to be acknowledged by Ritsu.

Ritsu gave him permission to enter as Ritsuka quietly and sat down.

" Ritsuka…why are you late? Did I not tell you to come here in the morning before class? You are 30 minutes late!" he scolded harshly.

Ritsuka said nothing as he bowed at the waist. " Sorry Sensei…I had a uninvited guest last night." He said quietly and with deep respect.

Ritsu's brow raised. " Oh? And who was this guest that was so important that you missed my lessons?" he asked.

Ritsuka paused and began to speak. " It was Soubi, Sensei." He said quietly.

Ritsu chuckled. " Really now? Do you think that lies will save you from what is to come? Take your shirt off and lean across the table!" he yelled as he grabbed a whip and began stroking it.

Ritsuka did as he was told. He laid his head on the table and he spread his legs partially.

Ritsu looked at the boy in front of him and felt a small ache in his pelvis….The same ache he felt when he was about to take Soubi's ears.

" Hmmm…..how familiar." He chuckled as he threw the whip up and brought it down harshly on Ritsuka's back.

Ritsuka didn't as so much as flinch. He stayed quiet until the long beating was over.

His legs were shaking lightly as he stood up straight again. His back was on fire and it didn't help that he had to put his shirt on over the blood covered back.

" Ritsuka failure is not an option…Do not fail me again….I want you to come see me around this time tomorrow morning, since you don't have class tomorrow. Tell your teacher that you were with me all this morning." He said turning back to his computer and went back to work as if nothing had happened.

Ritsuka nodded and bowed. " Thank you for the lesson Ritsu-sensei." He said as he turned and walked out of the office.

He gasped as he leaned against the wall a few meters down the hall. He then stood straight and walked to class calmly. The blood was beginning to show through his black shirt.

It was natural to see a fighter come in late to class with bloody shirts. It was a sign that they were being punished by Ritsu properly.

He walked into class as all the people's eyes went to his back. He ignored Kira's shocked face as he sat down behind him and watched the teacher glance at him and then went back to writing on the board.

Ritsuka sighed and looked out the window wanting this day to end as fast as possible.

He had a slight urge to visit Soubi.

He allowed his thoughts to wander to last night's many conversations. ' Soubi.." he thought.

Soubi walked into the apartment to a surprised Kio. " Sou-chan? Did everything go alright? Is he leaving that school you talked about?" he asked softly in case it was touchy subject.

Soubi frowned and shook his head as he slumped down on the couch. " No…..He ordered me to come to your place….He went to school late…And to make matters worse, he was late for a meeting with Ritsu." He said sighing as he pulled out another cigarette and began puffing it.

Kio sighed and sat down beside Soubi and handed him a cup of soda. " Sou-chan….What are you going to do?" he asked.

Soubi blew out some smoke and laid his head on the back of the couch. " There isn't really much I can do, Kio." He said as he let his eyes close. He was reflecting on the conversations that he and Ritsuka had spent most of the night talking about.

"Ritsuka." He said allowed.

Kio looked at his saddened friend and sat back and began thinking of a plan to save his beloved friend's love…..

**Well that is all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! What will Kio's plan be? WILL IT WORK? FIND OUT NEXT!~ PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! It is finally here! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D We left off with a thinking Kio! What will he do to save Soubi and Ritsuka's relationship? MWAHAAHAHAHAH ONLY I KNOW! :D You will have to find out! :D. PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS!**

**Sacrifices 6**

Ritsuka was sitting in his final class. He had gone and cleaned his wounds with Kira during lunch. Ritsuka thought that Kira was going to faint when he took his shirt off, he had to give him a chair.

Kira sat down once again behind him and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Ritsuka-chan…Why did you become a fighter?" he asked in wonder.

Ritsuka smiled and sighed. "So that I could protect someone…And never leave them." He said looking straight ahead. "What about you?" he asked turning slightly in his chair.

Kira smiled. "The same reason….But I was also born as one." He said smiling.

Ritsuka shrugged and turned back around. 'Unlike me…the others were born a fighter…I was born a sacrifice.' He thought as he stared out of the window.

He glanced out the window and sighed.

Kira looked at him from behind and smiled softly. 'I love you so much…Ritsuka-chan.' He thought as he stared at the slightly shorter male.

Ritsuka felt a shiver go down his spine. 'Someone is talking or thinking about me.' He thought.

Ritsuka let his eyes once again wander out the window as he froze when he saw not one blonde but two.

'What in the hell? Kio and Soubi!' he thought as he sighed. The final bell rang and he was out of the door in a second.

" Wai~t Ritsuka-chan! I want to follow you!" Kira called as he was right on Ritsuka's tail.

They were then running side by side each other as they came to a complete stop in front of Kio and Soubi.

" What in the fuck are you two doing here?" Ritsuka snarled as he held back the urge to slam his fist into the two blonde's faces.

Kira chuckled and stretched his hand out. " Pleased to meet you..I don't think we had a proper introduction last time we met. My name is Kira..Kira Tatsuki." He said in a smooth voice.

Kio shook his hand and then glanced at Ritsuka. " We came to pick you up from school..We want you to come to the carnival with us." He said smiling.

Ritsuka sighed and shook his head. "No. I am going with Sora-chan." He said turning away and heading down the street.

Soubi frowned when he saw that Ritsuka was walking in a way that told him that something was wrong.

" Kira is it? Anyway…Did something happen to Ritsuka today?" he asked as they walked behind him a good distance.

Kira sighed and frowned. " Ritsu-sensei gave him a lesson..He was late and when he said that he was with you this morning…Ritsu didn't believe him…He got a beating." He said in a low voice.

Soubi froze and was staring after Ritsuka in horror. He then picked up the pace and grabbed Ritsuka by his wrist.

" Eh? What are you doing! Baka Soubi let go!" he yelled as his ears flattened against his head.

He was in pain and he really didn't want Soubi to see it.

Soubi frowned as he picked Ritsuka up and began carrying him in the opposite direction, to Kio's house.

" BAKA SOUBI! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled as he tried to wriggle free but failed.

Soubi didn't as so much as let down his guard. He kept him in his arms until the four of them reached the house.

Kio unlocked the door and held the door open for them. The four of them went inside and Soubi sat Ritsuka down only to doge a swing of Ritsuka's fist.

Ritsuka didn't intend on really hurting him so he missed on purpose. He made it a strong life point not to hit someone or use any type of violence. He hated violence and he never used it as a last resort either.

Soubi grabbed his wrists and began taking Ritsuka's shirt off. "Kio go get a hot towel and some disinfected spray. Kira if you don't mind please hold his arms for me." He said.

The two of them nodded and went off to do their assigned task while Soubi flipped Ritsuka onto his stomach and peered down at his now bare back.

He saw whip scars and some deep whelps. "Ritsuka…" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed the marks softly.

Ritsuka said nothing. He didn't flinch even though he felt pain.

Soubi sighed. He knew this feeling all too well…And he couldn't bear to see his cute Ritsuka to go through exactly what he went through.

"Here is the medicine and the hot towels." Kio said coming back to the room. Ritsuka jerked his hands away from Kira. "You don't have to hold me down.." he said as he stopped resisting, knowing that it was useless.

He sighed and waited for the sting that was to come. "Hurry up." He said impatiently. It was almost as if he needed the pain to realize that this was all happening and that he was alive.

Soubi frowned as he poured the medicine on Ritsuka's back.

Ritsuka didn't move as he felt the cold liquid burn his back in what seems like 360 degrees of temperature.

Soubi frowned and shook his head. 'Ritsuka…my dear Ritsuka…' he thought as he wiped his back gently.

Ritsuka sighed as he felt sleep wash over him.

The three guys watched him sleep as they each gave each other a passing glance and moved into the kitchen to come up with a mastermind plan…..

**Well that is all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I haven't been updating often because I have been doing requests but I swear that I will keep updating! PLEASE REVIEW! Next time: They come up with a plan..But will it work…What will Sora do when he finds out? ALL NEXT TIME :D OOOOOHHHH! IN CHAPTER 8, RITSUKA'S EARS ARE IN DANGER! WILL HE LOSE THEM! MWAHAHAAHAHAH ! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**-Ritsuka-chan1092**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone It's me Ritsuka-chan!~ I am here with chapter 7~ OH YEAH~! I hope you are liking the story this far. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! :D I love hearing from the readers. I have gotten great reviews so far so please keep it up :D Well here it is! SACRIFICES 7!~ I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS!~(T^T)**

**Sacrifices 7**

Sora chuckled as he walked out of the bar. He was out with his friends earlier that day. He sighed when he realized that it was late.

"I'll call Ritsuka…He'll come pick me up." He said as he pulled out his phone and looked at the very first contact. Ritsuka had given him this phone so that when he needed him he would immediately show up.

He dialed the number and held it to his ear and listened to it ring…

Meanwhile back at Kio's they were still discussing their plan to help Ritsuka.

"We could tie him up and take him across seas." Kio suggested with a sigh. They had wracked their brains but could find nothing.

Soubi sighed and slumped back down in his chair. He jumped a little when he heard a cell phone go off.

Ritsuka stirred and reached in his pocket and picked up the phone and answered them. "Hello…Sora-chan?" he asked as he sat up wincing a little at the pain he felt.

"Ritsuka! Come pick me up! I'm in front of the bar." Sora yelled.

Ritsuka sighed and said a quick yes before pulling on his shirt and grabbing his coat and standing to his feet.

Soubi walked into the living room and sighed. "Ritsuka..don't go please.." he said softly with hurt and deep wanting in his eyes.

Ritsuka sighed and shook his head. "No…Do not ask me again." He said without meeting his eyes. He left the apartment room with a quiet clicking of the door closing.

Soubi sighed and slumped down on the couch. He put his face in his hands. "Kio…what can I do to save him…" he said.

Kio sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around Soubi's shoulder.

"Was that how I was, Kio?" he asked looking at him with sadness clear on his face.

Kio smiled faintly. "Yes…You were….I'm sorry Sou-chan." He said rubbing Soubi's back.

Soubi smiled and sighed. "I guess I was.." he said smiling sadly.

Ritsuka was walking down the street when he found Sora sitting on a bench outside the bar, just like he said he was.

Ritsuka sighed and smiled. "Sorry it took me a little bit, Sora-chan. Have you eaten anything?" he asked as he looked down at his seemed to be troubled sacrifice.

Sora sighed. "Yes…Just take me home." He said as his ears twitched and his tail swished.

Sora could be cute at times. He looked at Ritsuka with a frown. "I'm tired so carry me on your back." He said.

Ritsuka nodded and without any hesitation he picked Sora up on his back and began walking down the road. His back was stinging with the pressure that Sora's weight was putting on his already hurt body.

Sora laid his head on Ritsuka's shoulder and sighed. "Where were you Ritsuka?" he asked softer than usual.

Ritsuka answered without hesitation. "I was with an old friend." He said softly.

Sora's nodded and yawned, to sleepy to care what Ritsuka did or was.

After a few more minutes Ritsuka felt Sora's hot breath on his back and smiled softly.

'A sacrifice to call my own…'he thought as he walked down the street. He decided to stop at convenience store and buy something to drink for when Sora wakes up.

Ritsuka continued to walk down the street to Sora's house. On the way he spotted three familiar faces again. He groaned inwardly, so he would not wake Sora up, and trudged towards them as they walked to him.

Sora sighed in his sleep and cuddled to Ritsuka's back. "Nn." He groaned in his sleep.

Ritsuka made it a note to walk straight pass the three blondes and not say a word. If Sora woke up and saw him with these three again he would be mad and would probably punish him again.

"Ritsuka-chan.." Kira said as Ritsuka completely ignored them and walked down the street towards his destination.

"Come on Ritsuka don't be like this…Sou-chan really wants you to understand." Kio said as well.

Soubi was looking at Ritsuka unable to say anything. He stared at Ritsuka with his icy-blue eyes.

Ritsuka felt as if his insides were lit on fire by Soubi's gaze. He swallowed hard and turned and kept walking.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi called finally walking after him.

Ritsuka turned slowly and gave Soubi a frown. "SHHH!" he said glancing at his sacrifice. "Are you trying to get me in trouble." He said sighing.

The three blonde's looked at Sora and then back at Ritsuka and nodded, letting him know that they'd be quiet.

Ritsuka sighed, pleased by the fact that they would at least spare him some pain and trouble.

"Alright….I promise that I will listen to whatever you want to say to me tomorrow if you will please let me get him home without any trouble." He said.

The three blondes took a moment to think and then after talking it over with between them, nodded in agreement.

Ritsuka sighed in small relief and turned and headed once again down the road. He smiled a little as he remembered the day that Soubi and he were walking home like this one night. He was on Soubi's back pretending to be asleep as Soubi carried him home after a visit to the park.

He sighed once more as he shook the feeling of loneliness that crept over him for a brief second. He pushed his memories into the back of his head and sighed.

Ritsuka walked more slowly as he looked down the road to see flashing lights and fire trucks.

"Oh no….please don't let it be…" he mouthed as he picked up a little more speed.

He ran down the road with Sora now awakening and startled. Ritsuka froze when he set eyes on the house that was Sora's that was now devoured in flames.

Sora was now off Ritsuka's back staring in horror as his world fell to pieces…

**Well that is it for chapter 7! Stick around for chapter eight! Where will Sora stay? What will Soubi do when he finds out what Ritsuka is going to do about the situation? Stick around and find out in Sacrifices 8! :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again readers! I am back with Sacrifices 8!~ YAY~ I am having a little difficulty updating often. For my requester who requested the Prince of Tennis one! I just wanted to let you know that I will have it up shortly. You see I am on vacation with my friend. I will put it up as soon as I can! I have it finished but it I need to go through and proofread it real quick. But I swear that I will have it up soon!~ Well here is Sacrifices 8!**

**Sacrifices 8**

Sora stood there in shock. "Ritsuka…Do something! All of my savings is in there! Go get them! You know where they are! GO!" Sora yelled.

Ritsuka without hesitation ran towards the house and kicked open the burning front door. He walked inside and looked around.

He found a pale and got some water and dumped it over his body and went upstairs to find it. He felt the hot flames bite at his flesh. He found the jar of money and jumped out of the window because the path to the hall got blocked off by a flaming roof panel.

He landed on the ground. He groaned as he felt his arm go out of place. "Nn." He groaned as he stood as he walked over and gave Sora his jar of money.

Ritsuka sighed as Sora took his arm and clung to it. "Ritsuka..You are going to let me stay with you." He sighed as he turned and pulled Ritsuka to the road. "Let's go." He whispered.

Ritsuka nodded and walked with Sora down the road and to his house. He walked up to his apartment room and unlocked the door and lead him inside.

"Please make yourself at home, master." Ritsuka said as he sat his jacket down.

Sora grabbed Ritsuka from behind and hugged him. "Ritsuka…..Can I sleep with you?" he asked with a little anger.

Ritsuka turned and smiled. "Of course master." He said smiling. Ritsuka then picked Sora up, causing him to blush and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down.

"Would you like something to wear to bed?" he asked. Sora shook his head. "I like to sleep naked." He said taking off all of his clothes. Ritsuka smiled. His sacrifice was good looking, he didn't mind seeing him naked.

Sora then grinned. "You to Ritsuka….Sleep naked.." he said. "That is an order, so do it." He said.

Ritsuka hesitated before slipping off his clothes and standing naked before his sacrifice.

"Come here." Sora said as he grabbed Ritsuka's wrist and pulled him down on the bed with him.

Sora ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair and came to his ears. He stroked them gently and smiled. "I want them…Ritsuka." He said.

Ritsuka froze. He knew that he was not allowed to lose his ears and tail. If he did Ritsu would be pissed and would beat him like there is not tomorrow.

'What do I tell him?' he thought. An idea then popped into his head. "Sorry, Sora-chan, but I would rather wait until your birthday next year…Please wait until then..I will make your birthday a night to remember." He said smiling.

Sora yawned and nodded. "You better or else I will rape you." He yawned again before he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep against Ritsuka's bare chest.

Ritsuka sighed as he laid there and eventually fell asleep.

Soubi and Kio were sitting down with Kira at Kio's house. The three of them sighed in unison.

"I wonder if Sora has woken up and began beating him again." Kira thought. The three of them were completely oblivious that Ritsuka and Sora as of today are living together.

Soubi sighed and let his head drop with a bang to the table. "Kio…I got to do something." He groaned. His beloved Ritsuka was in danger. He so badly wanted the old Ritsuka to come back. He froze at that thought. He just realized that he sounded like Ritsuka's abusive mother. He instantly scolded himself for thinking such things.

Kio sighed. "Soubi don't beat yourself up. We will find something out." He said.

Soubi nodded and sighed. "Sorry, Kio." He said smiling weakly.

Soubi then sighed. "I'm going to go to his house and talk to him for a little bit." He said standing up and heading towards the door.

Kio and Kira sighed as they allowed their eyes to follow him out of the door.

Soubi walked down the road and past what he knew was Sora's house, except, there was no house. The house was black and fell to the ground.

Soubi felt his heart sink. "Ritsuka…." He said in barely a whisper as he took off to Ritsuka's house which he knew that Sora was there alone with him.

Soubi charged up the stairs and went through the window and searched the house for his precious sacrifice.

Finally, after searching the kitchen he found them…Laying together naked in bed, cuddling.

Soubi's heart felt as if just ripped in half and burned into ashes. "Oh god, please no." he pleaded quietly as he moved closer and leaned over Ritsuka.

He sighed in relief when he saw that Ritsuka's ears and tail were still there. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Ritsuka woke up and sighed. "Soubi….what in the hell are you doing here?" he asked sitting up quietly so he won't wake Sora up.

He got up and stood, revealing his pale body to Soubi. Soubi had instant bad thoughts race through his mind but he quickly pushed them away with a clearing of the throat.

Ritsuka sighed and grabbed some boxers and a pair of shorts and pulled Soubi out of the room.

"I keep forgetting to lock that damn door." He said sighing.

Soubi said nothing as he watched his sacrifice cross the room and turn on some lights on dim.

"Ritsuka…you two didn't…do anything….But more importantly…why is he here? What happened to his house?" he asked frowning.

Ritsuka sighed. "His house caught on fire….So he is living with me until I can find him a house." He said sitting down on the couch.

Anger flared inside of Soubi. "Ritsuka, it is not your job to provide your sacrifice with clothing, shelter, and food. He is responsible for all of that. Ritsuka he is an adult and you need to let him realize that making you do the work is NOT acceptable." He said frowning.

Ritsuka sighed. "Soubi, I do not need you to tell me what my sacrifices can and can't do. He can use me as he pleases and I will obey until I die." He said getting a little upset himself.

Soubi's anger grew as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Dammit Ritsuka can't you see that he is damaging you!" he snorted.

Ritsuka jumped up and lunged towards Soubi. "Keep your voice down!" he whispered. "Do you want me to get in trouble?" he asked frowning.

Soubi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No…Sorry." He said calming himself.

Ritsuka sighed and sat back down. "I will talk to Sora about finding himself a job and a new house. I will help him manage his money so that the bills are paid on time." He said sighing. "Happy?" he asked sighing heavily again.

"So will you please leave now?" he said softly. Soubi shook his head and sat down beside Soubi.

Soubi leaned into Ritsuka and kissed him softly and deeply. "No….I want to stay here with you." He said. "To make sure that your ears are safe." He said sighing.

Ritsuka blushed at the last part of Soubi's sentence. "S-soubi." He sighed as he kissed him back.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and sighed. "Soubi…..I wished that you wouldn't have left me…Then maybe….things wouldn't be this way.." he sighed.

Soubi nodded and sighed as well. "I know…It was my mistake…Forgive me Ritsuka please…I will do anything for you." He whispered as he held his now sleeping sacrifice.

Soubi kissed his cheek and smiled. "I love you Ritsuka." He whispered as he smiled down at his Ritsuka….

**Well that is it for this chapter! XD I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get a some review I will not post up the next chapter (which is finished) until I get at least 2 reviews! SO REVIEW PLEASE :D THANKS!~ XD In the next chapter someone will claim Ritsuka's ears!~ Who will it be~! MWAHAHAAHAHAH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again readers! I am here with the 9****th**** chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. As promised, I would post the next chapter when I got enough reviews. And I noticed that I asked for and I got five. Thank you so much. And I still want to get reviews! I want to continue the Sacrifices story for as long as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XDI DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! (T^T)**

**Sacrifices 9**

Ritsuka slept peaceful in Soubi's arms. That was something he hadn't done in a while, slept peacefully. He held onto Soubi as he slept. He dreamt of doing this for so long, but couldn't.

Soubi sighed and smiled as he held onto him to and watched him quietly. He soaked up this time that he had with his Ritsuka for as long as Ritsuka would let him. He knew now what he was like when he did this…A robot.

Ritsuka stirred a little and whimpered in his sleep.

Soubi petted his head and rubbed his ears. "I'm here.." he whispered to the sleeping sacrifice. His words soothed Ritsuka as he began to relax and sleep peacefully again.

Soubi was screaming at himself for leaving Ritsuka alone all these years. He wanted to reverse time and be there for him like he should've been for a fighter.

He sighed as he stopped beating himself up long enough to shift Ritsuka in his arms and lay him on the couch. He had to get back to Kio before he came after him and ruined everything.

Ritsuka stirred again but just turned around. He then patted the couch. He shot up and looked around wildly. "Soubi?" he called into the dark.

Soubi turned around and smiled. "Yes?" he asked softly.

Ritsuka sighed in relief and stood up slowly. "Where are you going?" he asked as his tail swished from side to side.

"I was going to go back to Kio's before he tears up town looking for me." He said smiling.

Ritsuka frowned and looked down. "O-oh." He said nodding. "Good point." He said smiling.

Soubi stood there in slight shock. It sounded as if Ritsuka wanted him to stay…He decided he would stay. "I can stay if you like." He said.

Ritsuka blushed and nodded. "Please…" he whispered. Ritsuka fumbled with his hands as his ears lay flat on his head.

Soubi smiled as he looked at his sacrifice's flushed face. He walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him softly.

Ritsuka leaned into the kisses and made them get more heated up.

Soubi noticed that he was getting close to his limit and broke away. "Ritsuka.." he whispered.

Ritsuka protested and crushed his lips to his mouth again and leaned into the kiss more.

Soubi got tired of restraining himself and decided to surrender himself to Soubi.

"Soubi…..please…don't stop." Ritsuka whispered. He didn't care if he got in trouble with Ritsu. He wanted to hold Soubi and he wanted Soubi to hold him and never let him go.

Soubi shared the same feelings as he picked Ritsuka up and laid him on the couch. He kissed down his neck and ran his hands up his shirt.

Ritsuka whimpered in pleasure as Soubi toyed with his soft pink nipples.

Soubi kissed down his chest as he removed Ritsuka's shirt. He had been waiting to do this for as long as he met Ritsuka.

Ritsuka moaned loudly as Soubi curled a tongue around his pink nipple. "Soubi!" he gasped. He then covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake Sora. He moaned softly into his hand as Soubi kissed lower.

Soubi smiled at his sacrifice, which was now naked. "Oh Ritsuka." he whispered. Soubi then removed the rest of his clothes and pressed himself against Ritsuka's entrance, unable to keep in control anymore.

Ritsuka shivered at the feeling of Soubi's hardened cock against him. "Hurry Soubi…I can't…wait any longer." He moaned.

Soubi smiled at his ignorant sacrifice and then kissed down his stomach again and moved lower. He began stroking Ritsuka's hard member, slowly at first but then faster. Soubi then kissed the tip and took him deep into his mouth.

Ritsuka's back arched off the couch as he put a pillow over his face and moaned loudly.

Soubi smiled and moved the pillow. "You don't need to be quiet or hold back, I got Sora in a spell to make him sleep." He said smiling.

Ritsuka smiled. "Okay." He said blushing as he looked deep into Soubi's eyes. At this moment he couldn't hate Soubi…He loved him too much to do so.

Soubi moaned as he bobbed his head up and down Ritsuka's length.

Ritsuka screamed in pleasure as he thrust into his mouth slightly. Soubi held his hips still and went back to moving up and down his length.

Ritsuka screamed in pleasure. "Please Soubi! I want you now!" he gasped. Soubi moaned at those words and quickly moved up the boy's body fast as he pushed against Ritsuka's opening and moaned. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked pausing for a second and breathing heavily.

Ritsuka nodded without hesitation and moaned as Soubi pushed the tip of his length inside of him.

Soubi paused halfway in to let Ritsuka adjust to his size. Ritsuka then nodded to let him know he was ready for the rest. Soubi pushed inside of him and began to move in and out.

"OH GOD SOUBI!" Ritsuka screamed in pleasure. Soubi moaned at Ritsuka's tightness. Ritsuka swallowed him up whole and sucked him tightly. " Oh God Ritsuka…I have dreamed of this many years." Soubi gasped as he moved harder and faster.

Ritsuka moaned louder as he felt his tail and ears tingle. They felt as if they were getting lighter and he couldn't feel them anymore. He gasped as Soubi licked his nipple and lightly pinched the other one.

Soubi made sure to explore Ritsuka's body well because he didn't know if Ritsuka would let him make love to him again.

Soubi moaned as he felt himself rise to his peak.

Ritsuka was screaming in pleasure as his back arched high off the couch.

Soubi lifted Ritsuka's hips and went deeper and harder and faster. "RITSUKA!~" he moaned loudly.

Soubi's moans made Ritsuka's heart throb with pleasure. "YES OH GOD YES SOUBI!" he screamed.

Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore as he came hard on both of their stomachs.

Soubi screamed in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. He had finally did what he wanted to do for so long.

"Oh Ritsuka.." he whispered as he pulled out of him and cradled him to his chest.

Ritsuka sighed in content and snuggled up to Soubi's chest. "Thank you, Soubi." He whispered as he sat up and put his clothes on. "We should get dressed for when Sora wakes up." He said smiling.

Soubi nodded and smiled as well as he put on his clothes. "I should go so I won't get you into trouble." He said smiling.

Ritsuka nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I don't want to make him angry. Not that early in the morning." He said smiling.

Soubi then frowned. "What about your ears…they are gone." He said.

Ritsuka patted his head and his butt. "Um….I will think of something." He said softly. He leaned up and kissed Soubi softly.

"Soubi….promise me you will never leave me again." He said smiling.

Soubi nodded and smiled. "I promise." He said softly. He then kissed Ritsuka softly and turned away and left the house.

Ritsuka smiled after him and sighed in happiness.

"I love you Soubi." He said softly.

Ritsuka then turned around and froze. Sora was there, standing in the living room doorway with a death glare.

Ritsuka gulped and looked at his sacrifice and tore through his brain for some way to make Sora understand the situation.

Sora took a step closer, revealing a knife behind his back.

"Let me just remind you who in the hell you belong to!" Sora yelled as he pushed Ritsuka to the ground and flipped him on his stomach so he could get to his back.

He took the blade that was hot from being burned by a flame and began cutting his back in slashes.

Ritsuka stayed silent through his torture. He laid there until he was finished. He then sighed as he felt Sora climb off and go to the kitchen. He then came back with some lemons.

He cut them open and pressed them to Ritsuka's burning back. Ritsuka wanted to scream but bit his lip so hard to draw blood.

It hurt so badly. He wanted to scream for Soubi, but even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. He silently begged Sora to stop inside of his head as he kept a straight face and didn't allow himself to cry.

Sora then grabbed his hair and flipped him onto his back which it made it worse. Sora began choking him.

Ritsuka gasped for air. He felt himself slid into darkness only to be brought back with some oxygen once Sora let go.

"Go get cleaned up. You have class tomorrow." He snarled as he went back to the bedroom and laid down.

Ritsuka slowly stood to his feet and groaned as he made his way to the bathroom…

**Well that is it for this chapter~! Next time in Chapter 10, What will Soubi do when he finds out what happened after he left. Not only that, Ritsuka has to face Ritsu, who told him to NEVER lose his ears. What is Ritsu going to do with the disobedient fighter? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 10~! PLEASE REVIEW~! If you want me to do the next chapter you have to review if I do not get at least 4 reviews, I will not put it up!SO REVIEW PLEASE~! THANKS~! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again readers! XD Thank you for you reviews! As promised I will post up the next chapter! XD I got a lot a reviews and I am expecting more :D Please Enjoy! Okay now let us get to the point! What will Soubi do when he finds out that Ritsuka was punished for losing his ears? What will Ritsu and the others have to say about this? Find out now! XD**

**Sacrifices 10 **

Ritsuka sighed as he got up the next morning. He was stiff from where Sora had punished him last night. But Ritsuka didn't regret what he had done with Soubi. He was willing to fight out that matter even if he was on the losing side.

"Damn….what is Ritsu-san going to say….He is gonna kick my ass." He groaned as he stood up and got dressed.

Sora walked into the room and looked at Ritsuka and frowned. "Ritsuka…why….do you let that man touch you but you said that you wouldn't make love to me?" he asked as he turned and walked out of the room.

Ritsuka frowned and followed him and caught him from behind and hugged him. "I'm sorry my master….I will do anything you ask…as repentance." He said in Sora's ear.

Sora blushed slightly and turned in his arms. "Take me…right now!" he said grinning up at him.

Ritsuka sighed and shook he head. "Sora….can't you wait until your birthday…I swore to you that it would be better then." He whispered as he kissed his cheek lightly. Ritsuka hated having to kiss his master's cheek. He hated the fact that he would eventually sleep with him.

Sora shook his head. "No! If you can do it with that man, you can do it with me now!" he yelled as he flung his arms around Ritsuka's neck and kisses him deeply.

Before Ritsuka knew it he was against the wall and pinned by his older sacrifice. "Do it Ritsuka now!" he yelled.

Ritsuka was lost for words but he still rejected him. Sora then struck Ritsuka hard across the face and threw him to the floor. Sora then stood back up and was kicking Ritsuka's sides.

Ritsuka said nothing as he just laid there emotionless. 'Soubi….help me…please..' he thought as Sora finally stopped.

Ritsuka tried to get up but failed. He said nothing as Sora tugged off his shirt and pants. Sora then kissed Ritsuka's chest and licked his lips.

"I am going to enjoy this sooo much." He said smiling as he unbuckled Ritsuka's belt and pulled his pants down.

Ritsuka hated this. He only wanted Soubi to touch him, he only wanted Soubi to pleasure him and explore every ounce of his body.

He searched for the strength that he didn't have right now. "Sora-chan….Do you want me to be taken away from you?" he asked as a plan hit him.

Sora paused. "What do you mean?" he asked sitting up and giving him a glare.

Ritsuka smiled inwardly. "Ritsu, my teacher who is also the one who trained me to be your fighter, said that I am not allowed to sleep with you until he orders me to." He said.

Sora looked down at him and was thinking on rather he should believe him or not.

Ritsuka prayed that he would and would stop so he wouldn't be late for Ritsu's meeting.

Sora grumbled as he climbed off of Ritsuka and looked down at him. "Whatever…I will get you one day Ritsuka….Mark my words." He swore as he walked off and headed towards the bathroom.

Ritsuka sighed in relief as he collected himself and tried to stand. After he stood up he pulled his pants back up and headed for the door. He grabbed his school bag and slid on his shoes and headed out the door.

"I will be back after class. Do you want me to pick you up at school today?" Ritsuka called outside the bathroom door.

Sora grumbled as he opened the door. "Yes. I need you to take me to the bar tonight…And Ritsuka you are coming with me. I told my friends about you and they want to meet you." He said grinning with evil in his eyes.

Ritsuka didn't like that look but he must abide by his rules or be punished by him and Ritsu.

Ritsuka nodded. "As you wish, master." He said as he turned and walked out the door and headed down to the car.

On the way to the school he ram-sacked his mind to come up with a reason to why his ears and tail was gone. He wished that he would have at least made a backup plan for when this happened.

Ritsuka sighed as he pulled up at the school and got out. Everyone gasped as he walked past them.

Ritsuka sighed again as he saw Kira approach him with a horrified look. "Don't tell me that….THAT BASTARD SORA DID THIS DIDN'T HE?" he yelled.

Ritsuka sighed even more deeply. "No Kira, now calm down." He said frowning.

Kira stood there perplexed. "Then..who?" he asked.

Ritsuka smiled. "It's a secret." He whispered as he walked past him.

Kira grinned also as he knew who it was now. "Lucky Ritsuka-chan! I wanted those ears of yours." He said smiling.

Kira then frowned. "Wait….Ritsu! Oh my god Ritsuka you cannot go in there! He will kill you!" he yelled.

Ritsuka covered his mouth and sighed. "Kira…hush please."he said angrily.

Kira frowned and sighed. "Ritsuka-chan….I don't want you to be hurt…Please.." he whispered.

"Don't go to school today." He whispered.

Ritsuka paused for a moment, thinking whether he should do what Kira said.

He then sighed. "Alright Kira….I will do it just this once." He said. Kira smiled and hugged Ritsuka.

"Good Ritsuka-chan! Go hang out with Soubi or something." He said smiling.

Ritsuka sighed and grinned. "Take notes for me will you?" he asked smiling.

Kira nodded. "Of course." He said patting Ritsuka's back.

Ritsuka waved as he turned and walked back to his car and got in and drove away. He sighed as he thought of how to spend his skipping of school. He then smiled as he headed toward his blonde lover's house.

Ritsuka paused again. 'Lovers? Who am I kidding…I need to stop this….I have to be dedicated only to Sora-chan.' He thought as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Ritsuka pulled up at a small diner a few minutes later and got out and locked his door and walked inside of the diner and sat down in the corner.

Meanwhile Soubi and Kio were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Sou-chan..I went looking for you last night..Where were you? I saw you go inside this persons house…Tell me, please." He said frowning.

Soubi chuckled. "I was at Ritsuka's." he said. His smiled then turned to a frown. "Kio we have a problem….Sora's house burnt down…and now Sora is living at Ritsuka's place…..That means Sora can beat him….without us being able to do anything about it.

Kio frowned. "Sou-chan…We need to do something about this! How in the world did you leave him there with that asshole?" he yelled.

Soubi sighed. "Calm down, Kio." He said calmly. He then smiled again. "But…We did have some alone time together…I put Sora on a sleeping spell…Me and Ritsuka spent the night together…Kio…I finally took him….I held him all night." He whispered as he smiled at the memory of the previous night.

Kio sat back in his chair looking surprised. "Sou-chan! You did..THAT?" he asked.

Soubi smiled and looked at him through his glasses. "That's what I said, Isn't it?" he said chuckling.

Kio sighed and pinched the bridge in his nose. "Sou-chan, you baka." He said. Kio couldn't help but grin. Seeing Soubi's relaxed and happy expression, he could care less that his best friend just made love to someone younger than him.

Soubi smiled and then pulled out his phone due to a ring tone. He smiled when he saw the text. He rose from his chair and smiled. "Kio, I am going out for a little bit." He said grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Kio nodded and got up to make himself another pot of coffee. He sighed as he watched him leave. He knew where he was going. He smiled and shook his head. "Sou-chan you baka." He laughed.

Back at the diner Ritsuka had ordered him a coffee and a biscuit and began eating until Soubi arrived. He gave in to his love and texted him to come and join him. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Soubi while Sora was in school.

He then quickly put on his jacket and pulled up his turtle neck shirt up to his chin to hide his now black bruises. He had a black ring around his neck from Sora choking him last night.

He smiled as he saw Soubi walk through the door. He watched as he looked around and then smiled as his eyes fell on Ritsuka.

Ritsuka smiled and waved. "Hey." He said smiling at him.

Soubi kissed him lightly and sat down across from him. "Hey..How are you this morning?" he asked smiling.

Ritsuka smiled. "I..um..I am great." He said faking a smile.

Soubi frowned and leaned across the table and gently touched his cheek. It was a slight pink from Sora had hit him earlier this morning.

Ritsuka sighed. "It's fine." He whispered.

Soubi frowned still. "Is this the only mark?" he asked growing more and more angry.

Ritsuka nodded and smiled. "Yes. Like I told you I'm fine." He said softly.

Soubi sighed and kissed him. He leaned in and kissed him more. Ritsuka held Soubi's hand and smiled.

Ritsuka smiled and pulled back. They were in a private area so they could do what the pleased and not be criticized for it.

Soubi then quickly held his arm in place and slid the sleeve up and gasped in horror.

Ritsuka's arm had black splotches on it.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka gently out of the restaurant and down the street back to Kio's house.

He swung open the door and drug him inside. Kio came rushing into the room surprised to see Soubi stripping Ritsuka's clothes off.

"Soubi stop!" Ritsuka protested. Once Ritsuka was down to his boxers Soubi and Kio both gasped and Soubi stumbled backwards.

"Ritsuka? What in the hell happened?" Kio asked as he looked at the deep gashes that were bleeding a little on his back.

Soubi was starring in horror. Ritsuka was trying to hide himself.

"Ritsuka…when?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka frowned. "Last night….Sora-chan woke up….right when we were getting dressed...He got mad…and…." He said stumbling for words.

Soubi then stood. He looked at Ritsuka and looked down his chest and saw the black bruises.

"Soubi….It's alright." He whispered.

Soubi then got pissed. "ITS NOT ALRIGHT!"he yelled.

Ritsuka jumped and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Um…I should go." He whispered as he got his clothes.

Soubi grabbed his waist and picked him up and put him on the couch. "You are not going back there!" Soubi snarled.

Ritsuka jumped at the tone. "Who in the hell are you to tell me where I can and can't go?" he snarled back.

Ritsuka stood up and grabbed his clothes and put them on and headed out the door.

Soubi turned around and grabbed him. "Please Ritsuka!" he begged.

Ritsuka turned and his eyes were wide in shock as he saw tears falling from his fighter's eyes.

"Soubi?" he asked breathlessly. Ritsuka sank to his knees and held him. "Don't do that." He said.

Soubi hugged him into his chest. "Please Ritsuka don't go back please, please!" he begged again.

Ritsuka held him. "Soubi….I swear that I will be alright."he said as he got up and ran out.

He couldn't stand to see Soubi cry. He headed to pick Sora up….

Meanwhile Ritsu was getting pissed. He would go visit Ritsuka….tonight…

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!1If you want me to keep writing this story you best review! REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 5 reviews, then I won't update until I do! And something happens between Ritsuka and Ritsu in the next chapter that will leave you in shock!~ WHAT WILL HAPPEN! REVIEW TO FIND OUT! THANKS! XD I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this is Ritsuka-chan! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My country is trying to get back on its feet and so we are busy. I decided that I will update Sacrifices as soon as I could and so here it is. And I just want you all to understand something that I can. I am taking time out of my busy schedule to present you all with this next chapter. So please enjoy it!~ I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS~!**

**Sacrifices 11**

Ritsuka waited patiently as he was looking for Sora to come out of the school. He sighed as he recalled what had happened earlier.

"Baka Soubi….acting like that to win my attention…Why can't he see that this is how it was for me back then." He whispered.

He jumped slightly when there was a tap on the window. Ritsuka smiled softly as he unlocked the door and waited for him to get in.

"How was your day Sora-chan?" he asked as he pulled away.

Sora then gripped the wheel. "Wait some of my friends are staying the night with us tonight." He said sighing.

Ritsuka blinked and then tilted his head to the side. "Oh. Okay then." He said as he waited for the friends of Sora to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting three guys showed up and got in the back seat.

"Is this everybody?" he asked Sora. Sora looked at him and nodded. He then turned to his friends and grinned.

Ritsuka once again took off and headed home. "Do you want to stop and eat somewhere?" he asked. "I haven't had time to go to the grocery store lately..I will pay." He said glancing at Sora.

Sora just sighed and nodded. "Whatever." He said looking out of his window and talking to his friends.

Ritsuka sighed and drove down the road to find a restaurant that Sora might like. Sora liked eating foreign foods so he thought it was best to go to a burger place or go grab some pizza.

He pulled up at a the pizza place and they all got out and walked in. Sora and his friends where behind Ritsuka and chuckling as they secretly watched his ass as he walked.

"Who is he?" one whispered. Sora grinned. "He is basically my slave who will do anything I want him to." He said grinning at them.

The four boys all grinned and stared as they walked inside and sat down.

Meanwhile Soubi was laying on the couch resting while Kio was working on a project that was due by the end of the week.

He glanced at Soubi and sighed as he went and got a blanket and laid it over him.

Soubi then woke up and sighed. "Kio…..Let's go grab some pizza." He said as he got off the couch and put on his shoes and coat.

Kio sighed and smiled. "Okay…I'll drive." He said as he grabbed his keys and they headed out of the door.

On the way to the pizza place Kio struck up some small conversation with Soubi. He was relieved that Soubi was to trying to talk things out. Kio has been torn up because of Soubi's weakened state. He slightly wished that he was back to the way he used to be.

He sighed as he drove down the street. "So Sou-chan….What are you going to do your final project on?" he asked glancing his way and pushing lightly at the gas pedal to leave the red light.

Soubi shrugged. "I don't know….Something to do with butterflies." He said smiling with a hint of darkness.

Kio sighed. "Come on Sou-chan, we're here." He said getting out of the car and walking in.

Soubi sighed as they walked inside and waited to be shown to a table. He looked around and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ritsuka….and that brat Sora.

Soubi had to hold onto Kio's coat to keep from storming over there and killing the man who dared to lay a hand on his lover.

Kio saw what he was looking at and sighed. "If it is too much to bear….We'll go somewhere else." He said softly.

Soubi shook his head and sat down. He was staring at Ritsuka who didn't seem to notice.

He watched the sacrifice talk with what he assumed to be Sora's friends. He kept a close eye on them to make sure they weren't plotting anything. The looks they had when they looked at Ritsuka were full of lust.

Ritsuka sighed as he got up. "I'm going to go pay the bill." He said as he walked over to the counter and pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal.

He walked back over and sat down beside Sora. "Are you almost ready to go?" he asked.

Sora looked at Ritsuka and nodded. "Yeah…Let's go rent a game. You have an Xbox360 right?" he asked getting up.

Ritsuka smiled. "Yes, I do." He said smiling. He walked out of the restaurant with the other boys.

Soubi got up and he handed out the door and he walked up to his car and got in and waited for Kio who was startled, followed him out after paying the bill. "Sou-chan what is wrong?" he asked.

Soubi stared at Ritsuka's car and the guys that were filing in the car. He sighed as he buckled and began driving away. He followed them for a long time and watched as they stopped in front of the house and got out and walked inside.

Meanwhile inside the house Ritsuka was getting ready to take a shower when he was stopped in the hall by one of Sora's friends.

"Hey..I am Kyousuke." He said smiling a flashy smile. "I hope we can be friends." He said grinning.

Ritsuka backed up a little and smiled a little. "Um…yeah..Hi." he said as he walked past him and into the bathroom.

"Sora..Can I take a bath with Ritsuka?" he asked.

Ritsuka froze and turned to face Sora with a expressionless face. "Sora-chan.." he said.

Sora grinned. "Sure. Do whatever you want." He said darkly.

Kyousuke grinned and grabbed Ritsuka's waist and pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ritsuka frowned as he felt his clothes being pulled off and his body being looked at. He wished Soubi, his love…would save him...

**I hope you enjoyed it! I had to fit it into my schedule. I will try to updated when I get the chance. I have come up with a plan to do two chapters at a time so that I can upload them. But for now here it is :D. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again readers~! I am back and kicking!~Sorry I haven't updated recently. Okay here is what happened….I had to pull extra hours because my friend that works with me, Tamaki, he went out of town with his girlfriend so I had to take over for him. *sighs* So I have been working my tail off trying to fill in for him, and it just so happened to busy! XD Every day this week I have romanced so many women! Grr and I don't even like girls! But no~ no guys come to the club. (P.S.- in case you are wondering my gender, as I have said many many times…..I am a GUY~!) Enjoy the chapter~! I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS~ -Ritsuka Takashi**

**Sacrifices 12**

Ritsuka just stood there with his hands on the wall as Kyousuke felt up his body and placed spine crawling kiss. He sighed as he waited for the worst.

Kyouskue smiled and kissed him deeply. He then reached down and grabbed his member.

Ritsuka jumped and bit his lip to keep from turning and punching him in the lip.

Kyousuke grinned at his reaction, thinking that it was good, he then pressed his member against Ritsuka's entrance and slid inside.

Ritsuka bit his lip some more and had to force himself not to shiver in disgust. He whimpered and breathed heavily as he was being pounded into.

"You feel so good~!" Kyousuke moaned like a little kitten. Ritsuka screamed out finally, unable to take anymore.

He gasped and slid down the wall. Kyousuke followed him down and was kissing his neck.

Ritsuka felt his stomach churn. He just gave in…which was bad. He then bit his lip hard enough to draw some blood.

"Nnn…Ritsuka..I am so glad that Sora let me borrow you…oh the others are going to like this." He moaned.

Kyousuke paused and then smiled. "Well….how about I keep it a secret from them and tell them that you were horrible at it..that way you'll be only mine." He breathed on his neck. He then thrust harder and deeper and then jolted when he came inside of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka felt his heart sink. Another man besides Soubi, had entered him….another person had left his semen inside.

Kyousuke purred as he felt the top of his head which was now earless. "Thanks." He said smiling as he got up and walked out.

Ritsuka then stood up and ran over to the shower and turned on scalding hot water and scrubbed hard at his flesh. His skin turned a pink color because of the hotness of the water.

He didn't cry…the tears were at his eyes but he couldn't let them fall, he wouldn't let them.

He sighed and turned off of the water and pulled on his clothes and dried his hair. He put on his jeans and then his shirt. Ritsuka then opened the door and walked out. The room was empty which was weird. He looked all through the house and sighed. There was a note on the table that said that the group of boys had gone to see a movie.

Ritsuka sighed as he grabbed his keys and decided to go grab something to eat or just go for a ride.

Soubi was watching Ritsuka and instantly knew that in some way, Ritsuka had been touched. He got out of his car and walked quickly over to him.

"Ritsuka….what happened?" he asked as he put his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders.

Ritsuka looked up from the ground at Soubi and sighed and laid his head on Soubi's shoulder. "Soubi….let's go for a ride…together." He whispered as he handed him the car keys. "Get in." he whispered.

Soubi walked back to his car for a second. "Kio…something has happened and I am going for a ride with Ritsuka to try and get it out of him." He said.

Kio gave a nod of understanding and got in the driver's seat and started the car and turned to go home.

Ritsuka had already climbed in the passenger side of the car and buckled himself up. Soubi made some sort of noise to let him know that he was near and getting in the car.

Ritsuka sighed and took that time to compose himself. "Let's go to the beach." He whispered.

Soubi nodded and started the car and headed down the road. "How long?" he asked.

Ritsuka sighed. "As long as it takes." He said back as he rolled down his window and put his feet on the dash board and let the cool air breeze through his jet black hair.

Soubi glanced over at him every so often. "Would you like to stop and eat somewhere?" he asked wondering if now was the right time to speak.

Ritsuka nodded and without looking at him pointed to a restaurant just a few miles before the interstate that lead to the beach.

Soubi turned in the parking lot and stopped the car and undid his seat belt along with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka sighed and got out of the car. He walked to the entrance and held the door open for Soubi. They said nothing to each other, they only looked into each other's eyes.

"Soubi….let's stay overnight." He whispered and continued to look into his eyes with a deep loneliness and stress.

Soubi saw that and nodded slowly. "Yes…that is fine." He whispered and took Ritsuka's hand in his and led him down to a table and sat down near the windows.

"Where do you want to stay at? Which motel, that is?" he asked softly.

Ritsuka sighed. "The Light House motel. It has good rooms." He said as he told the waitress what he wanted.

Soubi did the same and then sighed and looked at Ritsuka. "Ritsuka…please….tell me what happened." He asked in a whisper.

Ritsuka stared out of the window in silence for what seemed like forever but was interrupted when the waitress came back.

Soubi sighed and knew that he wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. Soubi picked at his food and watched as Ritsuka did the same.

After a few more minutes of eating, they finished and Soubi went to pay the bill and got a to-go-box for the leftovers.

They left and headed to the hotel. Soubi turned on some soft music and glanced at Ritsuka to see if he minded or not.

Ritsuka just closed his eyes and sighed. Soubi could see that Ritsuka was beginning to relax.

"We're almost there, Ritsuka." Soubi said as he turned on the air.

Ritsuka nodded. "Okay. When we get there…let's watch a movie, or something." He said.

Soubi smiled and nodded. Ritsuka was softening up. "Sure." He said back softly.

After another twenty minutes of driving they finally pulled up at the inn. Soubi and Ritsuka both got out and Ritsuka grabbed a bag from his trunk.

"I brought some clothes…Just in case." He said. "Soubi…I got some for you to" he said with a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

Soubi smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Ritsuka." He said as he walked with Ritsuka up to the entrance and walked inside. They were shown to their room. Once they got inside and settled, Ritsuka flopped down on the couch wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

Soubi sat beside him a few moments later wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a black matching shirt.

"So…so how long are we staying?" Soubi asked softly, not wanting to ruin the calmness of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka sighed and looked over at Soubi. "Three days…I left a note for Sora…He will be pissed but…I just needed to get away for a while." He said after a moment of hesitation.

"I see…Did he hurt you?" Soubi said trying to pry his way through Ritsuka's walls of defense.

Ritsuka stared at him for a few moments. "One of his friends…did me. I didn't want it…But he asked Sora if he could…And so I couldn't push him away…" he whispered.

Soubi felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and felt as if his heart and shattered.

"Do what? Oh Ritsuka…" he whispered as he pulled Ritsuka into a tight, loving, and warm hug.

Ritsuka sighed as he was thankful for the hug. He held onto Soubi for dear life. "Why…did I do such a stupid thing like becoming a fighter…I thought that if I became a fighter…That one day I would become like you…Closer to you…I felt as though I would feel even just a little bit of your presence." He whispered as he clung to Soubi with no hint of letting go anytime soon.

Soubi stroked his hair softly and held him tightly. He could feel hot tears on his shoulder from where Ritsuka had finally let it go…Soubi felt like he was going to rip Sora apart…But he quickly moved that thought into the back of his mind when he knew that Ritsuka would be devastated with him if he was to do that.

He kissed Ritsuka's head and smiled as he looked down at his now sleeping sacrifice.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka….I wasn't there to protect you…It was a big mistake to ever leave you that day five years ago…If I hadn't left…Then just maybe…I could be holding you in my arms with the soft eyes you had years ago." He whispered.

Ritsuka sighed and held onto Soubi as he slept. Soubi stood slowly with Ritsuka in his arms as he carried him to the bedroom and laid him down and then slid in beside him. He held Ritsuka to him and cradled him as he slept.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka softly on the lips and whispered an 'I love you' and drifted off to sleep himself….

**Well that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it~! Sorry it took so long. I had to work as I said at the top. Well in the next chapter~ What will Soubi do to once again attempt to save his sacrifice from the hell he is living with? Only I know~! XD ANNOUNCEMENT: If I don't get at least 6 REVIEWS, then I will not post the next chapter. I have the next chapter ready. But if I don't get 6 reviews then I am not posting it. I need feedback! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again readers it's Ritsuka~! I am here with once again another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload this one lol~! I got lazy~! w Forgive me~! Well anyway I am going to make this intro short so you can get on with the story~ ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS~! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR IT'S CHARACTERS~!**

**Sacrifices 13**

Ritsuka woke early the next morning and sighed and stretched. He saw Soubi sleeping and sighed as he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He groaned as he washed and dried his hands. He didn't feel so good. He felt his head and groaned even more. "I have a fever." He sighed as he went into the sitting area and sat down on the couch and waited for Soubi to wake up.

He turned on the television in hope of finding something to take his mind of the pain in his stomach and back. He finally came across the food network channel which made his stomach growl.

Ritsuka sighed and turned up the television slightly and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and bacon. He sat them on the stove and turned on the burner.

Meanwhile Soubi was sleeping calmly and expressionlessly on the bed where Ritsuka had left him. He was at peace right now. He had spent a whole night with his younger love. That made him feel happy and content.

Soubi began to stir around when the light from the window shined in his eyes. He patted the bed in search for his Ritsuka. He sat up quickly when he didn't find him and then smiled and let out a breath of relief when he smelt food cooking.

Soubi climbed out of bed and headed out of the room and to the hotel room's kitchen. He leaned against the corner of the door that lead into the kitchen and grinned. He smiled when Ritsuka looked at him in slight wonder. Soubi knew that if Ritsuka had his ears and tail still, that they'd be swaying happily and anxiously.

Ritsuka smiled a small smile when he saw Soubi when he walked over to him. Ritsuka laid his head on Soubi's chest and sighed.

"I thought you were planning to sleep the whole day." He sighed out.

Soubi suppressed a chuckle and wrapped his massive arms around Ritsuka.

"I would miss you too much to do that." The blonde replied back, rubbing his small lover's back at the same time.

Ritsuka smiled more and leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Soubi's. "Breakfast is almost done." He said as he left the secureness of Soubi's arms to go flip the bacon and stir the eggs.

"I hope you like eggs and bacon…I would have made waffles if I only I knew how." He said smiling widely.

Soubi smiled and sat down. "That is fine with me." He said picking up a newspaper which made him feel a little old. "Oh and Ritsuka…I was thinking that we could go to the beach if you'd like to." He said raising a brow, wondering what the younger male would think.

Ritsuka thought for a minute and then shrugged. "Sure I guess." He said smiling a little more.

A few moments later Ritsuka walked over to the table with Soubi and himself a plate. Ritsuka sat down across from Soubi and began nibbling on what he put on his plate.

Soubi smiled and watched and then did the same. 'He is to cute.' He thought. Soubi smiled and ate and watched Ritsuka the whole time.

Ritsuka blushed under Soubi's stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked blushing.

"Because…you are stunningly beautiful and I love you." He said smiling. Soubi smiled as he saw his uke stop eating and blushed and stared at Soubi.

Ritsuka then got up and walked over to Soubi and sat in his lap, facing him. He wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist and laid his forehead on Soubi's. "Why do you say such things…like that." He asked in a whisper.

Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka deeply. "Because…Ritsuka…I love you." He whispered as he stood and carried the younger male into the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed, knowing that he wanted it just as bad as himself.

Ritsuka laid under the blonde and blushed a little. "Baka..Soubi." he whispered as gentle kisses were being pressed to his cheeks and neck. He shuddered when Soubi nibbled his ear and his neck.

Soubi pulled back and removed Ritsuka's shirt along with his own. "Ritsuka." He whispered as he kissed down Ritsuka's neck and stopped at the nipples at his chest. He took one soft nipple and curled his tongue around it while teasing the other one with his hand.

Ritsuka moaned and twisted under Soubi's fingers. "Nnnnn.." he moaned softly and cutely.

Ritsuka's moans set Soubi's insides on fire with a flame that thirsted for more of the delicate body underneath him.

Soubi went lower and unzipped Ritsuka's pants with his teeth and slid them off. He chuckled as he saw Ritsuka's member begging to be released from his small boxers. Soubi did it a favor and removed the boxers and let his member spring out of it.

Ritsuka twitched and blushed. "Baka Soubi." He whimpered.

Soubi smiled and took Ritsuka's hard member and sucked the tip lightly and then took him deep in his mouth.

Ritsuka gasped and gripped the sheets to keep from thrusting into his mouth. "Oh god!" he moaned as he tangled his fingers into Soubi's hair and dug into his skin on his back. "Please…" he begged.

Soubi smiled and began bobbing his head up and down faster and sucked harder.

Ritsuka threw his head back and groaned in pleasure.

Soubi felt his own member twitching in his pants. "Ritsuka…" he moaned as he removed Ritsuka's member from his mouth and looked at him in pleasure.

Ritsuka knew what Soubi wanted. He sat up and pushed Soubi's back to the bed. He kissed at Soubi's neck and moaned in deep pleasure. He reached for Soubi's buttons and took off his pants and removed his shirt and boxers as well.

Soubi watched in wonder. He could hardly wait for the surprise that Ritsuka was going to give him.

Ritsuka took Soubi's member deep inside of his mouth and sucked hard, causing Soubi to gasp. But it all ended to soon when Ritsuka stopped and climbed on top of him and lined Soubi's hard member to his entrance.

Soubi watched in surprise. He couldn't believe that something this amazing was happening to him. He had dreamed that Ritsuka would do this to him when he was 12. He didn't let it happen then because he was so young.

Ritsuka moaned and let his head fall back as he slid down Soubi's member.

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hips and thrust deeply. Ritsuka moaned loudly and bounced fast and squeezed Soubi inside of him.

Soubi groaned and couldn't hold back as he and Ritsuka both came hard. "AHH~!" they moaned loudly together.

Ritsuka slid off of him and collapsed beside Soubi and panted. Soubi did the same as he turned on his side and looked at Ritsuka and smiled lovingly.

Ritsuka blushed and slid closer into Soubi's chest and listened to his heart as he sighed and tapped his fingers lightly on Soubi's arms to the beat of his heart.

Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka's head. "I love you." He whispered

Ritsuka blushed and mumbled something that Soubi didn't quite understand what he said but he smiled. Somehow he already knew….

Meanwhile Ritsu walked up the sidewalk to Ritsuka's house and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes.

Sora opened the door. "Ritsu? If you are looking for Ritsuka he ran off somewhere." He snickered.

Ritsu smirked. "Really? Where to?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know…But you could as Soubi's friend Kio." He said smirking back.

Ritsu smiled an evil smiled. "I will do that..Sorry for disturbing you." He said walking away.

Ritsu got in his car and frowned deeply. His glasses hid the glare that was stinging in his eyes. He started the car and headed off to where he knew that Soubi's friend was. He was going to get some answers, even if it means he had to bloody his hands….

**Well that is it for this chapter~! I hope you enjoyed it~! In the next chapter Ritsu is going to kick ass. SO REVIEW SO I CAN PUT UP THE CHAPTER~! I WILL NOT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DO NOT GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~! **

**Ritsuka-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**WELL HELLO AGAIN READERS XD! Sorry that this chapter took so long. I left Tokyo to go visit some realatives whom I haven't seen since the earthquake. I am now back with more ideas! Okay I think you are screaming at me to shut up now so here it is lol XD~! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES LOVELESS!~~~**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sacrifices 14**

Ritsu walked up to Kio's door and knocked on the door. He waited for what seemed like 10 minutes before a blonde came to the door with messy bed hair.

Kio looked at the man and just the glare in Ritsu's eyes warned Kio that he was not here for coffee.

"Uh…Can I help you?" he asked.

Ritsu grinned. "Oh I think you can…..Were is Ritsuka? Don't think about lying to me either, Kio." He said.

Kio felt his heart sink. "How do you know my name?" he asked his voice beginning to tremble just by looking at the man with glasses.

"Let's just say I have my ways….Now how about you save me some dirty work and tell me where Ritsuka is. He has been a bad boy and needs to be punished." He said grinning at the thought of torturing the hot neko.

Kio gulped. "I don't know where they are." Kio said starting to back up a little because Ritsu was coming closer.

"Oh? Really? Who is 'they'?" Ritsu asked walking towards Kio with the intention to kill him.

Kio was getting really scared now. "I told you. I don't kn.." he was cut off by Ritsu's fist going across his face.

"I'm sorry but that isn't a answer I like so you better find one that I like." He snickered.

Kio sat up and looked up at the man and was trembling as he looked into his eyes…..

Meanwhile Ritsuka and Soubi were heading out to the beach walking hand in hand.

"Soubi…..please…Explain to me again why you pretended to be dead." He whispered. He looked down at the sand as he walked.

Soubi looked at his sacrifice and sighed. "I wanted you to have a normal life….I wanted to let you grow so that you can try to live without this chaos." He whispered.

Ritsuka sighed and nodded. "Right….It hurt though." He whispered.

Soubi looked down at his sacrifice and lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "I am really sorry about that." He whispered. "You can punish me if you want." He whispered.

Ritsuka frowned. "Baka Soubi! I will not use violence!" he snapped.

Soubi couldn't help but smile. "I know….My precious Ritsuka….I really love you." He whispered.

Ritsuka blushed a deep red and looked away.

Soubi smiled as they went back to walking down the beach. He took Ritsuka's hand and held it tightly.

Ritsuka sighed and smiled a little as they walked down the beach. After they walked they went out to eat and then went back to the hotel room.

Soubi sat down on the couch and sighed and rubbed his stomach. "Man I am stuffed." He said smiling.

Ritsuka smiled and nodded. "Me to." He whispered as he sat on the couch and laid his head on Soubi's shoulder.

Soubi turned on the t.v. and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and they sat there together and watched a movie.

Meanwhile Kio was laying on the floor with blood trickling down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor.

"They're…They're at the lighthouse beach down south." He groaned out.

"Who are they?" Ritsu asked getting more and more impatient.

"Soubi….and Ritsuka." He breathed.

Ritsu smiled and nodded as he pushed his glassed back up his nose. "Thank you. You are fortunate that I am feeling generous and I will leave you only with those broken bones instead of death." He said glaring as he turned and walked out of the house.

Kio reached for his cell phone and dialed Soubi's number.

Soubi had turned his phone off so that he and Ritsuka could be together with no interference.

Kio groaned and passed out and dropped his phone and laid there in pain.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was on his way south….to punish his bad student…

**Well that is it for this chapter! XD This wasn't the best chapter but it will improve in the next ones! Ritsu is going to kick butt next to! SO PLEASE READ AND REIVEW**

**If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will not upload another chapter!**

**Thanks! Ritsuka-chan~! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again this is Ritsuka-chan~! I am here with another chapter of Sacrifices! I want to let you all know that my laptop has stopped working. I am sending it in to get it fixed and it will be back as soon as possible. So I am having to use the University's laptops to get the fanfictions in. So please hang in there and I will update as soon as possible! Well anyway here it is! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ( I wish I did though XP XD)**

**Sacrifices 15**

Ritsuka held onto Soubi and smiled. "Where do you want to go next?" he asked him.

Soubi smiled and shrugged. "I think we have been everywhere already…how about we go grab some dinner, I mean it is late after all." He said softly.

Ritsuka nodded and sighed. "Then let's go to a nearby American restaurant. I love American food. I went to one with my Doctor before. It was very good." He said smiling softly at him.

Soubi nodded and smiled. "Sure. Do you want to drive or walk?" he asked as they turned around and headed back up to the beach.

Ritsuka sighed. "Well it is just right down the road so why not walk there?" he asked looking up at Soubi as he walked.

Soubi nodded. "Well I can see your point. And it will save us some gas." He said softly. He held Ritsuka's hand tightly as they walked past a gang of boys that were drinking and giving Ritsuka vulgar stares.

Ritsuka looked over at Soubi at the sudden tightness on his hands. "What is wrong?" he asked looking around but didn't see no threat.

"Those guys looked at you like you were something to eat." He said glaring over his shoulder. He put his arms around Ritsuka's shoulders and sighed. "Stay close to me. I don't like it when other people look at you…I wish I could hide you from the world so only I can see you." He whispered as he kissed his cheek.

Ritsuka smiled. "Well if you did that then that would count as holding me hostage." He said laughing a little.

Soubi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, yeah." He laughed as they continued on down the beach.

"But I want to see Ritsuka to…you are being very selfish Soubi." A voice from behind said.

Soubi whirled around and automatically put up a defensive stance in front of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned around and frowned. "Ritsu-sensei…how did you find me?" he asked clearly shocked.

Ritsu grinned. "Me and your pal, Kio was it, had a little talk…he was a hard one I admit, but after a little persuasion…I managed to find out you came here to this beach." He said grinning.

Soubi growled. "Why did you interfere with him…he had nothing to do with this…this was my doing, not his!" he snapped.

Ritsu clicked his tongue. "My, my…how disobedient you have grown these five years my dear student. It is a shame…you were my favorite after all." He said glaring at Soubi. He then grinned. "But…I have found an even more striking pupil has surpassed even your level, Soubi." He said nodding a little towards Ritsuka.

Soubi stayed silent. "Leave Ritsuka alone…he shouldn't have ever became one of us…why did you do this? Why didn't you tell him no and throw him out like all of those other people who wanted to become like us! Why Ritsuka dammit?" he yelled after he found his voice again.

Ritsuka stepped in then. "No it is my fault, Soubi. I went to him and asked him to make me like you…that was the only way that I could have been even a little bit closer to you…I was desperate and I needed to make something out of myself….so….I am the one to blame…I am why he is here." He said in stress.

Soubi looked back at Ritsuka without breaking his defensive stance in front of his young lover. "No, Ritsuka…if it is anyone to blame for your actions, it is me…I did this knowing you might do something crazy, but never did I imagine you would come to the Fighter school…so don't stress yourself…I am to blame for your heartache and making you feel insecure." He said.

Ritsu sneered. "Well that still doesn't change while I am here…so why don't we make this short and painless…come to me Ritsuka…let us go back." He said.

Ritsuka lightly held onto Soubi's shirt and slowly shook his head.

Soubi looked at Ritsu to monitor his reactions. He was prepared to fight to his death in order to keep his Ritsuka with him. He wouldn't let go of him again. He would never do it again!

Ritsu smiled a twisted smile and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well…a bad student you are being right now Ritsuka. After all I have given you…now I have to kill you. What a waste." He said grinning darkly. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Ritsuka stepped beside around and stood beside Soubi. "I will no longer watch from behind your broad shoulders Soubi…from now on…I will stand beside you and fight along with you until death finds either he or us." He said softly and glanced at Soubi.

Soubi sighed. "Please let me take care of this." He whispered.

Ritsuka shook his head and stood his ground, not willing to listen to Soubi's lectures on how he should be a good sacrifice and stand behind him while he watches his love be tortured.

Soubi sighed in defeat. "For now." He said.

"What a brave little brother." A voice said from behind them.

Ritsuka froze on the spot. He slowly turned around with his eyes wide open. He looked at a familiar black haired boy who looked about 26 and looked almost just like himself. He trembled as he saw the same violet eyes staring back at him. The man's face had a soft but dark grin on it.

Ritsuka was frozen. His mind sped off in thousand of directions. "S-Semei?" he choked out as he stared in fear, hurt, want, relief, happiness, and depression.

The man smiled. "Nice to see you again…little brother." He said as he went nearer to him.

Soubi looked behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Things that shouldn't be know, will unleash. Pain and angst will stretch over Ritsuka's path.

Semei and Ritsu smiled and stood beside each other and said in dark voices. "Let the final battle begin." They said together in perfect harmony.

The first attack flew into the air…and then it began…..

**Well that is it for this chapter! I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. Will the battle fall in Soubi's and Ritsuka's hands or will it turn for the worst…So be on watch for the next chapter. The final chapters are finally approaching. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Need 6 reviews before the next chapter! So please review my dear fans! XD THANKS!~**

**Ritsuka-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again Readers~! It is me Ritsuka-chan! Sorry for the long wait! My internet just got back and I am now posting again. You must all hate me by now XD Sorry! Sadly Guys this is the Final Chapter of Sacrafices! T^T It has been a wonderful story XD~! Well here it goes.**

**Sacrafices 16 -The Finale**

The first spell flew…once again.

Soubi grinned and held his palm to Seimei and Ritsu. "Deflect!" he muttered. Darkly.

Ritsuka did the same. A blue and green orb barrier formed around them.

Ritsu pushed his glasses up on his face and chuckled darkly. "As expected from my two top fighter units…but unfortunately…it's not enough! Seimei ultimate restraint!" he roared.

Seimei smiled in a sick and twisted way and muttered dark forbidden spell words. "Darkness heed my order, fall upon them, let no light pass through, darkness envelope them into a endless nightmare!" he mumbled and then the spell went after them.

Ritsuka shuddered and held both hands in front of him. "Eyes that see through night, an owl's vision finds its way around by starlight!" he said as stars formed around them.

Ritsuka opened his eyes to see stars in a dark orb that was around them.

Soubi smiled and looked at him and nodded.

Ritsu clenched his fists. "Seimei do as I say and kill them both now!" he growled.

Seimei once again held his hand in front of him and muttered another dark spell.

A black orb formed and flew at Ritsuka, growing bigger each second.

"No! Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled and ran as fast as he could to Ritsuka. There was a loud thud and then it went silent.

Ritsuka stood there in shock as he felt warm blood cover his body. He looked down to his chest and saw Soubi gritting his teeth.

Soubi looked up at Ritsuka and smiled. "I love you, Ritsuka…sorry." he whispered before he dropped to the ground.

A long chain soared through the air and hooked onto Ritsuka's and Soubi's glowing collar's. Ritsuka gasped at the tightness but held his ground. It was tighter than usual. There were chains on his wrists, neck and legs. They hurt a lot but he showed now faltering.

Ritsuka looked down at Soubi and watched him get paler. He watched the pool of red blood leave his lover's body. He felt like screaming. He wanted to take his place…but he knew he still had something that he had to do.

Ritsuka looked slowly into Ritsu's eyes. "You killed…the most important person in my life…" he almost whispered.

Ritsu grimaced. "Yes, I have. Now return to me Loveless and I will see it in my heart to forgive you." he said darkly.

Seimei looked at Ritsuka. "Little brother, isn't this what you wanted? To be with me?" he asked grinning.

Ritsuka looked down and a light shined around him. "You can both go to hell!" he yelled.

A few moments later he looked up and grinned. He opened his eyes to reveal one violet and one gold eyes.

"We are Loveless, ones without love." a mixture of Ritsuka and another unknown voice said.

Ritsu stared hard into the familiar gold eye. "You…I remember…you are the true fighter of Loveless, Tamaki Shininomi…I thought we killed you…we burnt you alive and placed you in Ritsuka's chair…how are you here?" he asked raising a brow.

"Correct, I am Loveless's fighter unit and would be in the flesh if only you wouldn't have destroyed me. I have returned because my master called out for me. I will not fail in destroying you!" he said.

Ritsuka smiled. "You destroyed my fighter…because we were the ones that were destined to destroy all fighter systems so we can all live peaceful lives without chains or restrictions!" he growled.

Ritsu glared and looked at him. "I see you discovered your purpose, but do you have the courage to destroy the system?" he asked, grinning darkly.

Ritsuka smiled and looked up. "I have the courage. Now let's stop this pointless chatter." he said and put up a barrier that formed in a gold color.

Nearby there were fighter units and their sacrafice's gathering. Before long, all teams were there.

A hand reached up and touched Ritsuka's shoulder. Ritsuka looked back and starred into Sora's eyes. Sora grinned and nodded. "Free us." he whispered.

Ritsuka nodded. "Please help Soubi." he whispered. Sora nodded and bent down and began trying to keep Soubi alive…it wasn't going so well.

Ritsuka looked back to Ritsu and Seimei. "Let's end this." he said.

Ritsu grinned evilly. "Very well." he said grinning.

Ritsuka and Tamaki connected deeply as Ritsuka and the inner Tamaki threw out another spell. A powerful spell.

"Deflect." Seimei said halfheartedly not expecting the dangerous attack.

Ritsuka and Tamaki within grinned. "Defeat!" they shouted as the sky lit up white.

The crowd shielded their eyes and then opened them and cheered.

Seimei and Ritsu were on the ground. Ritsu was sitting up. He tried to move his legs but couldn't. He couldn't remember anything. "Where am I?" he asked holding his head.

Ritsuka smiled. "I don't kill." he whispered.

Seimei was restrained. He was going nuts. Some of the other teams went over to him. "We'll take him to the Mental institute." they said and carried him away.

Ritsuka nodded and sighed and turned around. Then a beam of light stretched from the sky. Tamaki appeared in front of Ritsuka. "It was a pleasure to meet you…if only we could have met earlier." he said smiling and gently touching his cheek.

Ritsuka smiled. "Thank you…Tamaki." he whispered. Tamaki smiled and disappeared into the light. "Take care." a gentle wind like voice said.

Ritsuka smiled and turned to the rest of the crowd. "Everyone…Let's go home…You are free to live your own lives." he said and they cheered.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi's pale face as tears fell from his eyes. "We can go home now Soubi." he whispered. Sora smiled and nodded. "Yes…" he whispered.

Ritsuka sighed and looked up to the endless night sky…..

~~~~~~ Afterwards~~~~~~~~

Six months later…

Ritsuka and Kio sighed as they stood beside a gray gravestone. Ritsuka smiled. "I hope you are doing well…Thank you for saving me." he whispered.

Kio smiled. "Well we have to go meet your brother now." he whispered.

Ritsuka nodded. "You have served me well…you may rest now." he whispered.

He then stood up and turned and left with Kio.

They shortly arrived at the hospital and they visit Seimei. "Hello brother…how are you?" Ritsuka asked.

Seimei said nothing and looked out his window.

Ritsuka sighed and smiled. He went to Seimei and hugged him. "I love you Seimei…be good." he whispered.

Kio and Ritsuka turned and left the room. Once they were gone a soft smile spread across Seimei's face. "Ritsuka…" he said softly. He stared with gentle eyes as he watched them get in the car and drive off.

Ritsuka sighed as they drove off. They arrived at another hospital a few minutes later.

Ritsuka walked up to room 106 and walked in. He smiled at a blonde haired man who was sitting up in the hospital bed, watching television, with Iv's in his arm.

"Your up early…Soubi." Ritsuka said softly and went and sat down beside him.

Soubi smiled that same soft smile. "Yeah. You're friends from awhile back visited. Yuiko-chan and Yayaoi-chan. They miss you. They are getting married in a few months." he said smiling showing him the invitation.

Ritsuka smiled. "Really? I will have to go visit soon." he said smiling. "And Kira to." he said softly.

Soubi smiled. "How is Seimei?" he asked.

Ritsuka smiled. "Fine, he is getting better each week." he said softly.

Soubi smiled. "Good." he whispered, looking at Ritsuka lovingly.

Ritsuka smiled. "We went to Tamaki's grave to." he said.

Soubi smiled "That's my Ritsuka." he whispered and kissed him softly. Soubi then groaned.

Ritsuka tensed and looked at him. "What is wrong?" he asked worried.

Soubi grinned. "I want a cigarette." he said with a cheeky grin.

Ritsuka slapped his forehead. "Baka, Soubi!" he groaned. The three of them looked at each other and then laughed.

"Well get better soon and you can have one." Ritsuka said smiling.

Soubi grinned. "Is that an order?" he asked grinning.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" he groaned and smiled.

Soubi smiled. "I am kidding. I will get better quickly…because _I_ want to be with you." he whispered.

Ritsuka smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered on his lips.

Ritsuka smiled and kissed him back and stared into his eyes. "I love you to. Forever and always." he whispered….

**The End**

**Well that is it guys! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY~! I will have a acknowlegment page for my reviewers and my editors~! Thank you so much for sticking with me. You don't know how much It means to me to write stories for everyone. I really am glad that you all enjoyed it and I would like you to REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER~! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
